I'm Coming Home
by amandasstorybook
Summary: Follow the life of the former queen bee, Alison DiLaurentis as she comes back home to Rosewood after two years of hiding. Was the night of Ezra's shooting the end of A's threats or is this only the beginning of hard times to come?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. All rights go to Sara Shepard, Marlene King, and ABC Family.

It was a warm spring day in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. The sun was shining bright, there were no clouds in the sky, birds were chirping and freshly bloomed flowers made the day look picture perfect. Life was great, or so it seemed. Later today, a funeral would be taking place for the recently deceased Jessica DiLaurentis. Today was also the homecoming of her now eighteen year old daughter, Alison. Alison went missing in September of 2009, and her supposed dead body was found a year later. But, as it turns out, Alison wasn't dead at all, and had faked her death to run away and hide from "A", the anonymous person that had been stalking her before her disappearance. The residents of the small town in Pennsylvania that she grew up in were shocked, and to say the least pissed when it was announced during a press conference held by the Rosewood police department that she was really alive, and in hiding for the past two years. Many of the residents in Rosewood believed that Alison faked her death and hid for two years for attention. Little did they know how wrong they were.

Alison's POV:

I took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from falling from my eyes without success. Here I was sitting on the bed in my old bedroom, crying in front of my four best friends, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. In the years before my disappearance, I would've never showed my emotions like this. I was never one to show what I was feeling. But, a lot has changed for me in the past years. I was nearly murdered, then buried alive by my now dead mother. In her defense, she didn't know I was alive when she buried me, but it was still extremely traumatizing for me. Now my mom is dead, probably because of me. Not to mention the fact that I've been on the run to save my life for the past two years. It felt so strange being back in Rosewood, in my old bedroom. Suddenly I felt two arms wrapping around me. It was Emily. I wrapped my arms around her and started sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. "It's okay Ali, you're allowed to cry. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now" Emily said. Then Aria, Hanna, and Spencer joined in the hug. I can't lie, I probably wouldn't be able to go through this if I didn't have them. I sniffled and wiped the tears away from my eyes with the piece of tissue Spencer handed me. "Thank you for being here for me guys, I really appreciate it. You're the best friends I've ever had, you never deserved the way I treated you. I was such a shitty friend and I'm sorry" I said with a small smile. That small smile quickly turned into a frown as the dreaded lump in my throat appeared again. This time, I held my tears back. It was almost time for the funeral. Spencer spoke up first this time. "Alison, don't even worry about that right now. The past is in the past." "Yeah, let's just bury the ratchet that has to do with the past, ok? You have enough on your mind, and you don't need to be worrying about stuff that you said to us years ago" Hanna protested. Spencer rolled her eyes and smirked at Hanna, "you mean hatchet, Han?" She questioned. Hanna then glared at Spencer, not daring to respond. Shortly after, there was a soft knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled to whoever was behind the door. The door opened and the girls and I turned to see my dad Kenneth, who was dressed in a black tuxedo. "It's time to go, girls. The limo is here to take us to the church. Jason is waiting for us downstairs" he said softly. We grabbed our purses and followed him out the door. I knew that he and my mom were getting a divorce; But, I know he still loved her. I could never tell him that it was my mom that buried me in our backyard; I know that it would destroy him even more than her death did. We got downstairs and I looked at Jason sadly, who then looked away from me. He hasn't said more than 3 words to me. My dad said that he's still in shock from me being alive, and that it's going to take time for him to get used to having me around. I just hope that he doesn't hate me for faking my own death. I guess only time will tell. We all walked out of the door and got into the limo that was waiting outside for us. I started to get nervous about seeing everyone today. I know that a lot of people are mad at me for faking my own death. Some people even think I made the whole "A" story up so I wouldn't get thrown in jail for faking my death. Little did they know that whoever this creep is had been torturing me for years prior to my "death" and was now torturing my four best friends. I would've left again, for good this time with the plane ticket to Paris that Noel bought for me, but after seeing Ezra take a bullet for me and my friends, I realized I couldn't leave them. When the cops came to question us about Ezra being shot, they recognized Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily as the four girls that were being looked for at home in Pennsylvania. I was promised a 24 hour police watchdog that would tail me. There would also be a cop car constantly parked outside of my house looking for anyone suspicious. The girls and I haven't heard from "A" since that night, and we can't decide if this is a bad thing or a good thing. I guess we'll just have to see if "A" makes any moves. I was consumed in my own thoughts from the time we left my house, and hadn't realized we were there until the limo pulled to a halting stop. The chauffeur opened the door for us, and I was suddenly greeted by glares when I got out of the limo. I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer in headlights right now. "Here comes the walking dead" I heard someone I didn't recognize whisper. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder, I quickly turned around to see Aria looking at me with a sad smile on her face. "It's okay Ali, don't listen to what they say. We're all here for you, okay? You don't have to go through this alone" she said. I whispered a quick thank you to her and before I knew it, I was standing at the doors of the church. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, my heart was beating fast in my chest. "Well, here goes nothing" I thought. Little did we all know, we were being watched by a tall slender woman with a black veil over her face.

A/N: This is my first story I've ever written, so I hope you all like it

Here are some of the songs I was listening to while I wrote this chapter:

Stay- Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko

Dark Paradise- Lana Del Rey

White Teeth Teens- Lorde

Fancy- Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX

Summer Wine- Lana Del Rey ft. Barrie James O'Neill

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Feedback is very much appreciated. ;)

Until next time my loves.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Coming Home Chapter Two

A/N: This is it the second chapter of what I'm sure will be at least a 50 chapter story. I'm making progress. But I have a couple questions for ya'll about the what direction you'd like the story to go in. Do you want me to just keep it in Alison's POV? Or would you like me to have chapters in the other girls POVs as well? I could also write the endings in A's POV if you want. Second, what pairings do you want? This is definitely an Emison story but who would you like to see the other girls paired with? I think I'm leaning towards a Jaria pairing because I've always loved Jason & Aria together but let me know what you want. Your opinions are important. Don't forget to review ;)

A thank you to my two lovely reviewers for my last chapter- DefyingLogic2011 & AsaMoritz. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Looking at the outside of the church in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, you would never guess that there were 275 people in there honoring the life of Jessica DiLaurentis, who was found dead in a hole in her backyard just like her daughter. Or so they thought. Shortly after it was revealed that Jessica was murdered, her daughter Alison was found alive. Pity that Jessica never got to see her daughter again before she died, right?

Alison's POV:

I still can't believe I'm sitting here at my mom's funeral. My dad is standing at the podium giving his speech and it's my turn next. I don't know why I volunteered to give a speech in front a room full of a lot of people that probably hate me. Oh well, it's too late to get out of it now, guess I'll just have to suck it up. I wish that I got to see my mom before she died; I wish I had the chance to hug her again and tell her that I don't blame her. I'm done playing A's game. That bitch is going down. They've messed with me, messed with my best friends, and now they've messed with my family which is unacceptable. I was suddenly shaken out of thoughts when I felt Emily squeeze my hand, I turned towards her with a sad smile on my face. "It's your turn Ali, are you sure you want to do this?" she said softly. "Yeah, I'm sure Em. I'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry about me, I can handle the crowd" I lied before climbing up the stairs to stand in front of the podium. I took a look at the crowd of some familiar, some unfamiliar faces before taking a deep breath. Then I spotted her, Jenna Marshall. What was she doing here? Did she even know my mom? I turned my gaze away from her to Emily, who gave me an encouraging smile. "I know what you're all thinking as you see me up here, that everything I did was for attention. I know you all want answers. But you're not getting them today. Today isn't about me, it's about my mom. My mom was one of the strongest people I know. We didn't always have the best relationship, but I know that she loved me, and I loved her so much. I wish I could've seen her. I wish she wasn't taken from me" I said, getting all choked up before continuing with my speech. "My mom wasn't only beautiful on the outside, she was a beautiful person on the inside, and she had two kids that love her very much. I hope she knew that. I miss her so much. I'll never be able to feel her hugs again and I'll never be able to go shopping with her again. I regret the way I treated her now, so here's a lesson for everyone here, treat everyone with respect, no matter how mad you get at them, please don't take it out on them. Go beat your pillow up or something. I know I'm not exactly the poster child for respect and kindness, but if I had known that the way I treated people would be the way that they remembered me, I wouldn't have done it. Life is too damn short. I love and miss you so much Mom." With tears running down my face, I choked back a sob and ran down the stairs, through the church, and out the door. I sat down on the bench outside the church and put my face in my hands. Here I was sitting here bawling. Me, Alison DiLaurentis, the former queen bee of Rosewood, having a meltdown in public. God how things have changed. I hear the door open and lift my head up to face Emily. She took a seat next to me and wrapped her arms around me while I buried my face in her shoulder, smelling the sweet smell of vanilla and roses that I had missed so much in my time away. We sat there for a while, not saying anything. She ran her fingers through my hair while I cried, letting all the emotions I've felt for the past two years out. I don't know how long we were out there, but as soon as I saw people piling out of the church, I broke apart from Emily and wiped my eyes. Emily went to go stand with the other girls and I was lost in my own thoughts until I felt someone sit down next to me. It was Jason. I sniffled and gave him a sad smile, and he then wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let go. "I'm so sorry, Ali. God I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I missed you while you were gone. When they thought that they found your body I was a wreck. I thought it was my fault for not protecting you like an older brother should. I'm happy that you're back. I never want to lose you again. Please don't ever leave like that again. Not now. Not when me and Dad need you here" he said through tears. I looked at him and I felt so bad. I had no idea me leaving would destroy him like this. I was such a bad sister to him, I thought he wouldn't even care that I was gone. I thought it was better for everybody, but I now realize that it wasn't. I never should have left. Not only did I put my friends in the danger of A by leaving, I hurt my family more than I could ever imagine. I hugged Jason tightly and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or anyone. I was being selfish, I thought that I was protecting everyone but I was just hurting them and doing more damage. I'm so sorry. I promise you no matter how bad things get, I'll never leave again. I swear" I said sobbing. Since the funeral was over and my mom wanted to be cremated, we were going to go home. I walked over to Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily. "Hey, are you guys hungry? We could go to the grille for dinner…" I said to them, but their attention wasn't on me, it was on the skinny tall woman with the black veil on her face that was hurrying to get into her limo. Our attention was then diverted to the click-clacking of heels coming from behind us. We all turned around to face the one and only Mona Vanderwaal. She gave me a tight smile and said "I'm so sorry about your mom, Alison. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you through this hard time." "Shut it, Mona. She doesn't want your help and neither do we. We're all done with your stupid games. Looks like your little plan didn't work huh?" Hanna said. "What plan?" Mona questioned, obviously playing dumb. "Oh you know what plan, Mona. The plan you came up with to get me out of Rosewood for good so you could become the queen bee. Well it looks like your plan failed, didn't it?" I said getting in her face. "You're lucky I didn't rat you out to the police as the person that forced me into faking my death. But don't worry, I have something planned for you that'll make you wish that I really was dead. Ta-ta bitch." I said with a smirk on my face. Then I heard the sound of a palm connecting with a cheek. I couldn't believe it, Hanna actually slapped Mona! "Yeah, what Ali said. We're done playing your little games." Hanna said before storming off with the rest of us following her. Mona stood alone and whispered to herself "Don't you know this is what we want out of you?" She chuckled and walked away, her heels clacking against the cement like the sound of a heartbeat. Too bad there was going to be a heartbeat that wouldn't last through the night.

A's POV:

I stealthily followed Alison, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria to the Grille. I made sure to stay out of their sight. Once I saw that they were sitting down and chatting it up happily just like old times, I took out my phone and composed a text message to the five of them.

I spy with my eye five little liars. All in the same place. You're making this too easy for me, bitches. Hide & I'll go seek. Kisses, -A

My Playlist For This Chapter:

Born To Die- Lana Del Rey

Take The Canyon- JoJo

Novacane- Frank Ocean

Trace Me- Amy Stroup & Trevor Dabbs

Off To The Races- Lana Del Rey

Safer In The Dark- Adam Agin

Unfaithful- Rihanna

These Days- Casey Hurt

Bel Air- Lana Del Rey

I Hurt Too- Katie Herzig

Bravado- Lorde

Fresh Pair Of Eyes- Brooke Waggoner


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Coming Home Chapter 3

A/N: I had a lil extra time today so I decided to upload another chapter for ya'll. I'm loving your suggestions as well I've decided that the pairings will be Emison, Jaria, Haleb, and Spoby. But do not fear Ezra lovers, he will be in this story as a mentor and confidant to the girls. I love his character and couldn't imagine this story without him. You'll have your first Jaria scene in this chapter (: I hope you guys enjoy & don't forget to review! + another thank you to AsaMoritz(Go read her Emison story, it's my favorite on this site) and DefyingLogic2011 for their reviews.

(No POV)

It was the day after the funeral for Jessica DiLaurentis and since it was spring break in Rosewood, the liars are going on a trip to the Hastings lake house to clear their minds about everything that has been happening lately. Ali's older half-brother Jason will be chaperoning them on their trip and they're really looking forward to getting out of Rosewood for a few days. All the girls were in their rooms packing for their trip and thinking about the events of the past few days. Little did they know they were all being watched by someone clad in a black hoodie.

(Spencer's POV)

I was sitting on my bed with my open suitcase right next to me. I hadn't started packing for my trip with the girls and Jason. Although I was looking forward to getting out of Rosewood for a few days, my mind and my heart were someplace else, in London to be exact. My beloved Toby was all the way in another country and I really miss him. He left when I was in rehab for my Adderall addiction, and has only sent me one letter since his departure. I sighed and got off my bed, walking over to my dresser. Not without looking out of my window and smiling and waving to Ali, who was in her room packing as well.

It was so weird to have her back here in Rosewood, especially since we didn't have the best relationship before she disappeared. I'm really surprised that her dad is letting her go on this trip, but it was actually his suggestion that we all get out of Rosewood until school starts again.

(Emily POV)

I was all packed and ready for our trip to Spencer's lake house tomorrow. I was really looking forward to leaving for a few days. After breaking up with Paige for the last time, seeing Ezra get shot, getting Ali back, and Mrs. D's funeral, I think it's a great idea for all of us to get away for a while. I smirked thinking about possibly sharing a room with Ali. We were keeping this between us for now, but at the hospital in Manhattan, we had a talk about our feelings for each other. She explained to me that the kiss in the library was a genuine kiss, and a little bit after it happened she got a text from A telling her to break my heart or she would expose my sexuality to everyone at school. My heart warmed when she told me that she had only hurt me to protect me. Ali and I agreed to take things slow for now but this trip might change everything. Who knows? Only time will tell. All I know is that I'm excited to have my first love back.

(Hanna's POV)

I just got off the phone with Travis. He's a really sweet guy but after a long talk with my mom, I realized I was just using him to fill the hole in my heart that Caleb left. I really miss Caleb and I hope that he'll come back to me someday. I still find it hard to believe that he left me to play Ghostbusters, but I'm sure he wouldn't have left me without having a good reason to. I am really looking forward to this trip, I just hope that Spencer doesn't make any comments about how Caleb & I christened her Nana's couch. What can I say? We enjoyed being spontaneous. Also, I don't know who Em & Ali are trying to kid, but something has definitely happened between them. I'm determined to get to the bottom of it. But hey, I totally ship it. Who wouldn't? They're totally hot together. All of the sudden, my phone buzzed and the sound of the ringtone I have set for Caleb started playing. I answered it not knowing what kind of conversation to expect. We haven't even talked since I left Ravenswood.

"Hello?" I said sharply, "Hanna" Caleb breathed, "Do you have a few minutes to talk?" He asked. "Yeah, I wouldn't have answered the phone if I didn't want to hear what you had to say" I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Very funny, Han. Anyways, I have some good news for you. Rosewood High will be getting a new student when school returns from spring break" he said. "Yeah, I know. Alison's coming back to school. Why did you have to call me and tell me this?" I asked him. "No Han, not Alison. Me. I'm moving back to Rosewood. My dad rented an apartment for the both of us. I'm coming back for you." I screamed with excitement and hung up the phone accidentally. I then wrote out a quick text apologizing about hanging up on him and telling him how excited I am that he's coming back. I then fell asleep with a smile on my face, a decent change from all the crying myself to sleep like I've been doing every night since he left.

(Aria's POV)

It was the day of the road trip to Spencer's lake house, and I couldn't be any more excited. I just got off the phone with Wes, Ezra's brother. Ezra is still in a coma but he is showing more brain activity each day which is a sign that he'll probably be waking up soon. My phone then buzzed with a text from Ali who asked if I'd be okay rooming with Jason. I typed a quick response saying that I'm fine with it. She then texted back that she and Jason were on their way. I would be riding with them in Jason's car and Hanna and Emily would be riding with Spencer. I was wearing a beige and black Aztec print peplum top and leather looking leggings with a burgundy beanie and combat boots. Perfect and comfortable for a road trip. Soon I heard a horn honk outside and then my doorbell rang. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs, opening the door to reveal Jason. I blushed and smiled at him. "Hi" I said bashfully. "Hey. You look beautiful" he said with a smile. I smiled back at him and we walked out the door. I got in the backseat with Ali who gave me a sly smirk and a wink. I blushed and bit my lip to keep me from smiling. Jason then turned on the radio and pulled out of my driveway, starting the road trip to what I'm sure will be an interesting few days at Spencer's lake house.

My Playlist For This Chapter:

Ribs- Lorde

Mermaid Motel- Lana Del Rey

Kill Of The Night- Gin Wigmore

Just A Dream- JoJo

Dark Horse- Katy Perry ft. Juicy J

Demons- Imagine Dragons

Put The Radio On- Lana Del Rey

Strange Love- Lana Del Rey  
Santeria- Sublime

Rhiannon- Fleetwood Mac

Zombie- The Cranberries


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Coming Home Chapter 4

A/N: Hello loves (: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've been fighting a sinus infection and a double ear infection. Luckily the antibiotics my doctor prescribed me are working fast. Keep your suggestions coming.

(No POV)

It was a beautiful sunny spring day at the Hastings' lake house, although lake mansion was more like it. Spencer, Emily, and Hanna had just arrived and were waiting for Jason, Alison, and Aria to arrive. Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes, "Where the hell are they?!" she exclaimed. "I don't know Spence, but calm down. Just looking at you is giving me an ulcer, ever heard of relaxation before?" Hanna said. Spencer glared at Hanna who just shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to text Ali and make sure everything's alright" Emily said timidly. She then quickly typed a text saying "Hey, is everything okay? We're here waiting for you." Her phone buzzed fine minutes later with a text from Ali saying "Yeah, we're okay. We should be there in less than 10 minutes Just stopped at a Walmart to pick up some groceries and a bathing suit since I forgot one. It's a bikini ;)" Emily then blushed and bit her lip hoping Spencer and Hanna didn't notice.

(Ali's POV)

I've been thinking about the relationship between Em & I during the whole car ride up to Spencer's lake house. I really do love her, the only thing that's kept me alive and willing to keep running the past two years was the thought of being able to come home and have Emily be mine. I know the night we talked in the hospital I told her I wanted to take things slow, but I've definitely changed my mind. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the cop car tailing behind us and sighed. Having a police escort everywhere is a little annoying, but I guess I'll just have to get used to it until that bitch A is caught. My thoughts were halted when the car pulled to a stop. Thank God we were finally here. I can't wait to room with Em, seeing her in a bikini will just be a plus. I got out of the car and grabbed my duffel bag full of clothes and the Walmart bag that held my bikini for when we all go in the hot tub.

(Hanna's POV)

When the rest of our group finally got here, Spencer, Emily and I ran out to help them with the bags full of groceries. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the way Alison's hand crept down Emily's back to her butt when she gave her a hug. I had to hold back a laugh when I saw Emily's eyes grow big and her cheeks turned red. I'm totally going to interrogate them about their relationship when I have the chance. "Hanna!" I heard my name being called which snapped me out of my thoughts. "What Spence? I was thinking" I said grouchily. "I just wanted know if you were going to help with the bags or not. You're kinda just standing there" she said cautiously. "Yeah, sorry for snapping. I've just got a lot on my mind." She gave me a look, "I'll tell you later, Spence. Now isn't the time" I said before grabbing a few bags and heading into the house.

(Spencer's POV)

I couldn't help but notice the way that Aria and Jason were interacting together. We all decided on tacos tonight, of course Arias were going to be meatless. I gave Aria and Jason the job of making the guacamole and they seemed pretty close. I'll have to ask Jason what's going on between them. I've been noticing something going on between Alison and Emily too. Looks like everyone is pairing together besides me and Hanna. I just hope nobody else is thinking of christening my poor Nana's couch.

(Emily's POV)

Dinner went without a hitch and now all of us were going to go spend some time in the hot tub. I went to the room Ali and I were sharing to change into my bathing suit when I heard the door open. I turned around and breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Ali. "God Alison, you scared me. I didn't know it was you" I breathed. I then noticed that she had a look of uncertainty on her face. "What's wrong Ali?" "Nothing, Em" She said taking a step closer to me. She then leaned forward and kissed me. I had never felt so much passion in my life, I felt the sparks flying between us as I wrapped my arms around my waist bringing her closer to me. The door flung open revealing a shocked Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. Ali and I pulled away from each other and glared at the three girls. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I asked them, "Yeah. We knocked for two minutes, you didn't hear us?" Spencer smirked. "Obviously they didn't, Spence. Looks like they were both a little preoccupied. You both owe me twenty dollars" Hanna smirked triumphantly. Spencer and Aria groaned as Hanna walked away. "We'll just meet you guys in the hot tub" Aria said before her and Spencer left. "Well that was awkward" I said to Ali with a small smile. "It was worth it though, I'm gonna change real quick and then we can go meet the others in the hot tub" she said with a smirk. "Wait Ali, does this mean you don't want to take things slow?" I asked her. "No I don't Em" she replied, "I love you. I always have and I always will. The thought of coming home and being with you is the only thing that kept me going when I was on the run. I've never loved somebody as much as I love you" she said. I smiled and watched her retreat into the bathroom.

(Jason's POV)

I was really glad I decided to chaperone the girls on this trip. I can't hold my feelings for Aria in any longer, but I know she just got out of a relationship with Ezra. It doesn't really help that we're sharing a room, but at least there's separate beds, I don't think I'd be able to contain myself if I was sharing a bed with her. Now I have to see her in a bathing suit? Just great. I threw my swim trunks on and walked outside to the patio where the hot tub was. I turned it on and went back inside to get myself a glass of lemonade. I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally bumped into Aria. "Hey, you ready to go hot tubbing?" She asked me with a smile. I couldn't help but admire her perfect smile and her big doe eyes. "Hellllooo, earth to Jason" she said, I was broken out of my trance and smiled shyly at her. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Yeah, I'm a little tense. Hopefully the hot tub can help me relax my muscles. I heard my name being called and saw Spencer walking towards me. I looked back to where Aria was but she was gone. She must've went outside to get in the hot tub. "You'll never guess what Aria, Hanna, and I just walked into" she said with a big grin on her face. "What happened?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. "We walked in on your sister and Emily in a pretty intense make out session. Now Aria and I both owe Hanna twenty dollars." "You bet on my sisters love life?" I asked with a smirk, "Um yeah, have you seen the way they look at each other? You'd have to be pretty oblivious not to see that there's a lot of chemistry between them. Anyways, what's going on between you and Aria? I know you've always liked her, but you two seem closer than usual." "Nothing is going on between Aria and I, Spence. She just watched her first love get shot after she broke up with him. I don't want to rush her into anything and I don't even know if she's into me like that." "That's pretty sweet of you, Jason. But I do know for a fact that she likes you. You just have to wait and see what happens" Spencer said before walking away. I groaned and walked outside, thinking to myself how interesting tonight was going to be.

(No POV)

Spencer, Emily, Alison, Aria, Hanna, and Jason we sitting in the hot tub telling scary stories to each other when all of the sudden there was a rustling in the trees outside of the lake house. "What the hell was that?" Alison questioned with a fearful look on her face. No one got the chance to answer. All you could hear was "Freeze! Put your hands in the air when I can see them and drop your weapon now!" Officer Lewis, the cop that was on duty shouted. Then, in the dead silence of the night a single gunshot rang out.

Uh oh! A cliffhanger! Who's gun do you think went off? What did you think of the Emison kiss? Until next time Don't forget to review.

Playlist:

Paper Planes x M.I.A

Ridin' x Lana Del Rey ft. A$AP Rocky

Change Your Life x Iggy Azalea ft. T.I

Sail x AWOLNATION

Team x Lorde

Dark Paradise x Lana Del Rey

Tainted Love x Hannah Peel

Never Let Me Go x Lana Del Rey

Hands Of Time x Hannah Peel


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Coming Home Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. At least I feel like it's been a long time lol. I'm still getting over being sick & I'm really busy with school so please bear with me here. I'm trying! Lol. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! But I wish there was more 15 reviews for the next chapter? I know there's a lot of people that have read this story and it only takes like 10 seconds to type a review. ;)

(PREVIOUSLY)

All you could hear was "Freeze! Put your hands in the air when I can see them and drop your weapon now!" Officer Lewis, the cop that was on duty shouted. Then, in the dead silence of the night a single gunshot rang out.

(NO POV)  
All you could hear was screams, all five liars and Jason then ran into the house. The six distraught friends ran to lock all the doors and close the windows. Spencer then grabbed her phone and called 911. Spencer, Ali, Aria, Emily, Jason, and Hanna were all sitting in the dark, none of them daring to speak up in fear that whoever was out there would figure out which room they were in.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door. "Rosewood P.D. Open the door girls! It's just me, Officer Lewis" he yelled through the door. Alison breathed a sigh of relief and walked to open the door. She stood in front of Officer Lewis and crossed her arms. "What the hell was that? We heard a gunshot" she asked. "It was me, I heard a noise in the bush and accidentally shot a grizzly. It ran away and animal control is looking for it as we speak" he said nervously, clearly intimidated by the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "Thank you for protecting us from that grizzly" she smirked, "Can we resume our hot tubbing now?" "Of course, ma'm. I'll let you get back to that. Sorry for scaring ya'll like that. I know you've been through a lot" Officer Lewis said before walking away.

Little did he, Jason, and the liars know that someone clad in a black hoodie was watching them all, waiting for the right time to strike.

(Alison's POV)  
I sat in the hot tub next to Emily. I was admiring her swimmers physique, then I heard my name being called by Jason. "Alison, are you okay? You seem pretty out of it. Is there anything I could do to help?" he asked sounding pretty concerned. I smiled softly at him "No Jase. I'm good, thanks though. Just a little spooked."

Emily then started rubbing my neck. I leaned my head on her shoulder smiling to myself. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped me out of my bliss. "Caleb is coming back" Hanna suddenly blurted out. "What?! How come you didn't tell us this sooner?" Spencer yelled shocked. "That's great Han, I'm happy for you" I said and smiled. "What are you going to do about Travis?" Spencer asked. I saw Hanna roll her eyes and I looked over at Jason, giggling at the confused look on his face.

(Aria's POV)

I was so happy for Hanna, I know she had been missing Caleb. Meanwhile, I was confused about my love life. I really like Jason, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. Also, since I'm just getting out of my relationship with Ezra, I'm not sure if I should take it slow or not. I sighed and stood up out of the water. "I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day" I fake smiled and left. I walked into the bedroom that Jason and I were sharing and stripped my bathing suit off. I put my pajamas on and climbed into bed with a sigh. "Aria!" I heard Jason call from behind the door, "Can I come in?" I replied yes and he opened the door, taking his shirt off. I guess he already changed his shorts in the bathroom. I smiled at him before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

(Emily's POV)  
I smiled at Ali before crawling into bed with her. "You're so beautiful" I said smiling at her. "You're not too bad yourself, my mermaid" she replied. "Ali, what if you had left again? Would you have ever come back? Or would I never have seen you again?" "Em, seeing you that night made me realize how much I love you and how much I missed you. I don't think I could've brought myself to leave again. I love you, Emily Marie Fields and don't you forget that. I'm going to marry you someday. I just know it" Ali said sweetly before kissing me on the lips. We began spooning and fell asleep in each others arms. It was the best sleep I've had for a while.

-The Next Day-

(Spencer's POV)

I woke up before everyone and made myself a cup of coffee. I decided to enjoy my coffee out on the deck, I walked out and saw a slaughtered pig on the door mat. I let out a shriek and everyone came running. "Is that a note sticking out of it's stomach?" Jason asked in horror. I gulped and reached down, pulling the bloody note out. I read it aloud "Two dead pigs. I dare you to find the other one. Go fetch, bitch. One of you won't make it through the night. Kisses, -A."

(Hanna's POV)  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! What other dead pig? I'm getting sick of that bitch and her stupid vague notes" I glared. I saw Aria's eyes go wide "Officer Lewis" she choked out. "I'll go call 911, Jason said rushing into the house. "Why does this keep happening?! What did we do to deserve this?" Ali sobbed. I hugged her, not knowing what to say.

(A's POV)  
I couldn't wait to get one of those bitches. I need to lead them all to the same spot. I smirked and chuckled, thinking of how my plan is finally falling into place. They all need to be eliminated, and I'm glad I'm the person that gets to do it.

I apologize if this chapter is kind of sucky, my mind just isn't in the right place currently. Anyways, like I said, 15 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Bye ;) 

Playlist:

Buzzcut Season x Lorde

I Don't Wanna Go x Lana Del Rey

Day & Night x Kid Cudi

Summertime Sadness x Lana Del Rey

Super Rich Kids x Frank Ocean ft. Earl Sweatshirt

Landslide x Fleetwood Mac

Breakeven x The Script


End file.
